23 lipca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie ze smokiem 9.35 Kino Teleferii: "Przygody misia Ruxpina" 10.00 To się może przydać 10.35 "Matya Sandor" - odc. 4 serialu historycznego prod. węgierskiej 11.25 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - odc. 7 serialu niemieckiego 18.25 Studio Lato 18.55 W Sejmie i Senacie 19.15 Dobranoc 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Powroty" - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.05 "Petenci" - zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 21.35 "Umieć żyć" - rozmowa z Marią Nurowską 21.50 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - odc. 7 serialu niemieckiego w wersji oryginalej 23.15 BBC - World Service 23.45 Jutro w programie TP2 7.55 - 10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - l. 11 8.40 "Santa Barbara" - odc. serialu USA 9.25 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Ameryka w moich oczach: Milwaukee - rep. 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Powrót na Falklandy - rep. 17.30 "Urodziny" - odc. filmu obyczaj. USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna z sanktuarium w Wambierzycach 18.50 Seans filmowy 19.30 Teatr jednego aktora - film dok. o Andrzeju Stopce 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.20 Magazyn przechodnia 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Sherlock Holmes" - "W obliczu śmierci" - film fab. prod. angielskiej 23.05 CNN - Headline News 23.15 Program na środę Sky One 7.00 DJ Kat Show 9.40 Mr. Pepperpot 10.00 Card Sharks 10.30 Pan Ed 11.00 Oto Lucy 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 14.00 Prawdziwe wyznanie 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Żona tygodnia 16.15 Bewitched 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 McHale's Navy 19.00 Węzeł rodzinny 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 20.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 20.30 Doctor 21.00 The Bastard 23.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 23.30 Werewolf 24.00 Opowieść policyjna 1.00 Potwory 1.30 Rowan i Martin Pro 7 8.40 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.25 Der Junge von anderen Stern — ser. 10.15 Rache des Samurai — ser. 11.20 Dundee und Culhane — ser. 12.10 Vicki — ser. 12.30 Night court — show 12.55 Der Magier — ser. 13.45 Sie komen orvjenseits des Wel, traums — ang. film sf 15.10 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Planeta Małp — ser. 17.05 Vicki — ser. 17.25 Wiadomości 17.40 Tennis, Schlager und Kanonen — parodia krym. USA 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Mitgiftjaeger — kom. USA 21.50 An ersten Montag im Oktober — kom. USA 23.30 Kobra 0.20 Wiadomości 0.30 Ein Sommernachtsraum — kom. USA 2.25 T.H.E. Cat — ser. 3.00 Petting — erot. film USA RTL Plus 9.30 Ein Student ging vorbei — film RFN 11.00 Show-Iaden 11.25 Wells Fargo — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kaliforni — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Kobieta za 7 min dolarów — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.25 Knight Rider — ser. 20.15 B.L. Stryker: Banne der Sekta — krym. USA 22.00 Eksplosiv — mag. 22.50 Capital News — ser. 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Der Abendanzug — film fab. fr. ScreenSport 8.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi we Włoszech 9.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 9.30 Tenis ziemny — turniej w Connecticut 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Amerykański football 13.00 Wyścigi samochodowe cyklu Porsche Carrera Cup 13.30 Action Auto — magazyn z Francji 14.00 Golf 15.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 16.00 Copa America 18.00 Wyścigi motorówek 19.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe — Enduro 19.45 Kręgle 21.00 Formuła 3 — mistrzostwa Anglii 21.30 Wyścigi samochodowe 22.00 Żużel 23.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 24.00 Bilard FilmNet 7.00 The Greatest Show on Earth 9.30 Big Top Pee Wee — kom. 11.00 Gio Friends — The Quest — anim. 13.00 Tom Sawyer — muz. 15.00 Family Business 17.00 The Kitchen Toto — dr. 19.00 Star Trek V 21.00 Heatz of Dixie — dr. 23.00 Night Game — thriller 1.00 How to Frame a Figg — kom. 3.00 Tap 5.00 Night of the Creeps — horror 3sat 14.30 Die Schoepfung — oratorium Heandla 16.15 Serenada G-dur 16.25 Muzyka na zamku Schwetzingen 17.20 Mini ZiB — pr. dla dzieci 17.30 Tele Zoo 18.00 Obrazki z Austrii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Robin Hood — ser. 20.20 Korespondencja ze świata 21.00 Die Kinder von Bitterfeld — pr. o ochronie środowiska 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.30 Club 2